Problem: How many significant figures does $0.0919$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{919}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{919}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.